Down A Dark Alley
by The-Twinkle-In-Your-Eye
Summary: on his way home sasuke finds somthing surprising in a alley! what or who could it be? read and find out!rated M for language and maybe lemons if i get the courage to write one
1. what the fuck?

Down A Dark Alley 

i don't own any of the characters 

yay my first story 

**"sasuke speaking"**

**"mystery girl speaking"**

Down A Dark Alley 

"**Stupid ass Itachi! That fucker was supposed to pick me up 3 hours ago! I can't believe that asshole left me here to walk home at midnight in the fucking rain and thanks to those dumb ass fan-girls I have to take the long way home! And another thing………..what the fuck was that!" Sasuke stopped mid rant as he heard something coming from the alley he had stopped in front of.**

"**What the fuck?! That sound like crying coming from the alley. But who the fuck would be dumb enough to cry in alley?! Hmm. Maybe I should just take a peak."**

**As Sasuke walked further into the alley the crying got louder and he could see a small but curvy form sitting in the corner of the alley. He could tell by the shape of the person that it was a petite female.**

"**Hey are you ok? Hey?! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey?! Fine what ever don't answer me!"**

**As Sasuke started to walk away pale hand reached out and snatched his hand in hers. Sasuke turned around to tell the crazy bitch to le go of his hand when he got caught in the pupiless lavender eyes of the indgo haired beauty sitting before him. Never in his life have he seen a girl around his age that looked like an innocent angel that just fell from heaven not to long ago. Sasuke still awestruck with sight before him Sasuke didn't notice that the mystery girl had opened her mouth to speak until he heard her soft angelic voice.**

"**Wait! No, please! Don't leave me here alone I…I…I'm s…s...scared and c….c….c….cold!" **

"**Why don't you just go back home? I'm sure your family is looking for you." **

"**I can't go back home if I do my father will just beat me again and me running a from home will have just been a waste of time! Please, please just take me to where you are going I promise won't be a bother! Just please take me with you!"**

**Sasuke was in shock of what he just heard come from this angel's mouth. Then sasuke made up his mind right then and there to take this strange girl home with him. Sasuke turned around and nodded his head for the girl to climb on his back. After the girl climbed on his back he realized how light she was it was like carrying a pillow on his back. As sasuke started walking home he started to pray that she wasn't just some crazy fan-girl that was just trying to get into his house or that she psycho killer that was going to murder him as soon as they got to his home. Sasuke shook his head to get rid to get rid of the crazy thoughts he was thinking.**

"**What the hell is wrong with me thinking she was a crazy fan-girl or a psycho killer!" thought Sasuke as he turned his head to look at the now innocent sleeping angel on his back.**

* * *

**please review it like candy to me!**


	2. who the hell is that on your back?

_**yay thank you for reading my first fan fic!**_

**_i dont own anything but my imagination _**

**"sasuke speaking"**

**_"mystery girl speaking"_**

**_"anybody else speaking"_**

* * *

_**Down A Dark Alley**_

**Sasuke had just walked into his house to find Itachi about to leave.**

"_**Ah! Your home now I don't have to waste my gas having to go pick you up!"**_

"**You son of a bitch where the hell were you! You were supposed to pick me up three hours ago!" **

"_**Now, now! You really shouldn't call our mother a bitch sasuke! Its bad karma to talk about the dead like that!"**_

"**You smart ass you know I wasn't calling our mother a bitch! I should beat the shit out of you for suggesting tha…….."**

"_**Sasuke who the hell is that on your back?!"**_

"**You know hate it when you cut me off like that! Why are you such an asshole?!"**

"_**Would you just tell me who the hell she is?!"**_

"**Weeeell! I don't now I just found her in the alley five blocks from the house. That I might add that I walked with her on my back in the rain. Thanks to you!"**

"_**So you mean you picked a complete stranger, in an alley, and you brought her here? **_

"**Yeah, so?"**

_**"Why?!"**_

**"Cause she asked me to."**

_**"You're a fucking idiot! Why the hell would you do that?!"**_

**"Well I couldn't have just let her sit in that alley all night by her self anything could've happened to her if Id just left her there like that! She could've been raped! What kind of person would I be if I had the power to prevent that but didn't because I was afraid that she was some crazy fan-girl?!"**

_**"Fine, fine clam down your giving me headache with all your yelling. Hmm! You should strip her out of all her clothes before she get hypothermia, she's starting to shiver. Have fun with that Im going to back to bed. Oh! By the way if I had picked you up you never would've found her. You should thank me for not wanting to waste my gas on you today! Goodnight, chicken ass!"**_

**"Goodnight, dickhead!"**

**Sasuke then proceeded to his room and gently placed the angle on his bed. Then he turned to his drawers to get a drying towel and a pair of shirts and boxers and started to strip himself of his wet clothing and dried off putting one of the shirts and boxers he had taken out. All the while hoping that the beautiful girl on his bottom bunk of his bunk beds wouldn't wake and think he was some kind of pervert that was about to naughty things to her. For once in his life time Sasuke was grateful for having a bunk bed. Just thinking of the awkwardness that their could've been in the morning if he didn't have one. Just thinking about made him shiver with distaste. Finally done changing Sasuke quickly stripped and dried off and changed the girl into some of his old clothes with his eyes closed. Sasuke felt if he would stare at her naked form for more than a millisecond he would go straight to hell. After Sasuke changed her he tucked her in under the covers and gave quick peck on the cheek before he climbed onto the top bunk bed. But as Sasuke climbed up to his bed he didn't see the indigo haired girl mouth thank you before they both drifted off to sleep. **

* * *

**_please review it makes my happier than a fisherman with fish!_**


End file.
